Voldemort Gets Wished Away
by JoytoDemFishies101
Summary: What Happens When Harry Potter Wishes Lord Voldemort Away To the Golbin King? Can the Labyrinth Handle This Dark Lord? Harry Potter/ Labyrinth Mix
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Voldemort gets wished away by Harry Potter to the Goblin King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth **

"Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die…Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and he head it crack as the cruse missed him.

" We are not playing hide-and-seek Harry" said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tried of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry…come out and play, then…it will be quick...it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died…"

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope…no help to be had. And he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet…he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible…

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up…he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

\

But Voldemort wasn't ready. As Harry shouted, " I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY. RIGHT NOW!!

**READ AND REVIEW DON'T WORRY MORE TO COME **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Voldemort gets wished away by Harry Potter to the Goblin King

Jareth was sitting in thrown room mindlessly watching his goblins around him. It had been a very boring week, no children had been wished away, meaning not people to run his labyrinth, and his wife Sarah was aboveground visiting family. He pinched the bridge of his nose wishing for something to do.

"I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW" boomed inside Jareth head. "Finally…you there" He pointed his finger to now a very nervous goblin "prepare for a wished away" With a mischievous grin Jareth's changed into his owl form and flew out the window headed towards the wisher.

Jareth was soon standing in a dark overgrown graveyard; the balck outline of a church was visible beyond a large yew tree to his right. A hive rose above him to his left. Jareth could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

His eyes gazed over the scene until his eyes met a young boy standing confidently next to a cracked head stone reading TOM RIDDLE. With a few long strides he was upon the confident boys looking to into his piercing green eyes.

(Harry's POV)

He was gone, poof, one second he was going to kill him, then disappeared. The wish must have worked, there really is a Goblin King. Harry heard foot steps, he readied himself for the Death Eaters but instead he found himself starring at a pair of mismatched eyes.

The man was tall and slender, his blonde hair was wild and sticking out in every direction. His clothing was very strange to Harry, and his high coller cape was very intimidating. "Your him aren't you…You're the Goblin King?" Harry finally said. "Wait where did Voldemort got then?"

"He is in the castle beyond the Goblin City, you wished him away. You can either fight your way through my Labyrinth to get him back or…" Jareth formed a crystal in his hand "I can give you your dreams"

Harry stared at the man for a moment "So he's gone forever?"

"In 13 hours he will be mine" concluded Jareth

Voldemort gone forever and I can have my dreams? Harry knew what he had to do. The best thing for the wizarding world, he world be a hero finally ride of the Dark Lord.

"GOOD! You can have him" screamed Harry and grabbed the crystal

Harry ran towards the Porkey and returned back to Hogwarts.

"What A pity" said Jareth truly disappointed that he had no one to run in labyrinth amd returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Voldemort gets wished away by Harry Potter to the Goblin King

Jareth returned to his thrown room to find a snake-like man being terrorized by…Jareth took a double take PURPLE GOBLINS?

Jareth took a good look at this scary looking man. His was wearing a long black cloak that cover his very pale skinny body. His hand were like large pale spiders, his eys were blood red and had slits like a cat for pupils. He face didn't have a nose, but just two slits just like a snake. Overall this man was scary and turning his goblins purple with his stick.

Once again the man took his stick pointed it at a goblin and yelled " Avada Kedavra" and the shocked goblin turned purple.

Jareth let out a laugh that he just couldn't hold him, all the goblins scurried to the hinding spots realizing their master had return.

The snake like man turned to Jareth and hissed " I am Lord Voldemort, and I demand you take me back"

Jareth raised his eyebrows and gave the Voldemort a smug look " I am Jareth, The Goblin King and I don't take demand from my subjects"

Before Jareth could react Voldemort raised his wand and yelled " Avada Kedavra" but instead of killing Jareth he turned his hair purple.

"YOU FOOL" Jareth screamed "YOU TURNED MY HAIR PURPLE YOU WILL PAY FOR I CAN BE CRUEL"

With a soft "pop" the great lord Voldemort was headed head first to the bog of etrnal stench.

"Stupid Wizard" Jareth yelled as he went to deal with his now purple hair

-any ideas of what should happen next? Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Voldemort gets wished away by Harry Potter to the Goblin King

**Sorry this took so long, school is finally out and I'm done working camps. A BIG thanks for all the reviews and ideas they helped a lot! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter ( no matter how many times I wish ) **

(Voldemort's POV)

He was soaring through the air for a matter of seconds until he landed head first into some kind of bog.

But this was no ordinary bog.

For some ordinary wizard.

The smell of this bog was unbearable when he broke the surface from his head first plunge. There were no words or phrasing that could describe this smell.

Voldemort cursed rather loudly as he pulled himself out of the bog

"Horrid man will pay!!...King of Goblins Who ever heard of such a thing? He will die along with the potter boy…Where in Hogwarts am I? Danm this bloody smell"

Voldemort clutched a nearby tree when he finally escaped the waters of the bog and began to make plans what to do next.

First he needed to find out where the bloody hell he was

Next find a way to kill the "Jareth" character who took him away in the first place

Then find a way to get back home so he could kill potter once and for all and finally take over the wizarding world.

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted his planning process

"SIR DOES THY NEED SOME ASSISTENCE?" yelled a small furry creature that looked much like a fox

" YOU DO LOOK RATHER WET, BUT I MUST SAY YOU SMELL MOST WONDERFUL"

Voldemort gazed at the small creature talking to him, in his world no one would dare speak to him that uniformly, especially a creature so small with little importance, yet alone in that kind of volume or tone.

"Who are you speaking to me, small creature to speak to me?" Voldemort demanded " I am Lord Voldemort soon to be ruler of the wizarding world"

"Thy did not know he was in the pretence of a lord, forgive me for I am sir Didymus, protector of the bog of eternral stence"

" So this is what this bloody place is called" asked voldemort

" Yes my lord, this bog is called the bog of eternal stench, but why thy name it that has confused me so, such a lovly smell to be called stench. For many have claimed there to be a smell but I smell notheing…"

Voldemort growing quite board with didymus ravings he finally desided to evportrate back to the castle to finish off the this so called king of the goblins, and who knows maybe take his kingdom as well.

Voldemort pulled out his wand from his drenched cloak and soon felt himslef evporating

Didymus looked wide eyed at the stop where the sinister man was standing not a few seconds ago. The only mortal how show any kind of magic was the queen Sarah.

Sir Didymus turned away and headed back to his bridge, but turned around one more time to find the man he just chatted with refalling head first into the bog

Knowing that this lord would not be happy when he pulled himself out of the bog, and knowing Jareth did with his magic when he was mad, didymus quickly left the scence to go defend his bridge. Leaving a rather angered lord pulling himself yet again from the bog of enternal stench.

_So evoprating doesn't work unless I want to end up in that horrid bog again__, seems that none of my magic works here, well it does but not in the right way. _Thought voldemort while slaming his white spider like fist on inocent tree. _SO WHAT NOW? _

He looked at the maze layed out before him, he could see the castle in the distance, but he could also see the danger that layed ahead.

_Well the only way to the castle is trough that labyrinth, and the only way to get to Jareth is through the labyrinth, and if I want to get away from this horrid smell I must go through the labyrinth, and if I want my revege completed on both potter and this new threat called the Goblin king I have to travel through the labyrinth. _

Voldemort desided that he was going through the labyrinth 

(Jareth POV)

Every spell Jareth tried on his hair would not work, it just stayed purple. "Stubid Wizard"

Jareth cursed.

He couldn't go walking around his kingdom with purple hair, his goblins would only laugh, and dear god if sarah found out about this, he knew she would never let him live this down. And suddenly forever felt like a long time.

Purple hair was NOT good for his ego.

Jareth formed a crytsal in his hand to look in at where his favorit wished away was now. He watched as Sir Didymus was talking to the man when he suddenly disappered. Jarteh looked at his crystal demeanding it to show him where the man went, but the crystal just stayed blank. Unitl finally he watched as Voldemort fell from the sky once again heading

head first into his bog. Jareth roared with laughter that it hurt his sides.

The dumb wizard still handn't figured out that wizard's magic did not work quite the same in the underground. Jareth watched him pull himself out of the bog and doubled over again with a fit of laughter from the expression on old voldemort's face.

He saw that he desided to head into the labyrinth, no dought was headed for the castle.

This was going to be an intresting run through the labyrinth for Voldemort if Jareth had anything to do with it. He once a again doubled over with laughter as the ideas zoomed through his head.

Jareth head turned as the door to his study slowly opened

"Jareth why are you laugh………." She stared wided eyed directly at his hair

Oh god Sarah!


End file.
